


Coins

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Money, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gives Arthur his Christmas Present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Q" - five words that begin with Q are included in each fic, and defined at the end.
> 
> Also for the 100quills prompt "Metal"

"Happy Christmas, Arthur!" Harry said, handing his surrogate father a gaudily wrapped present.

The older man quickly tore it open and gave a joyous cry as a pile of Muggle coins spilled into his hands. "What are all of these?"

"This's a **Quid** , an English Muggle piece. That one with the chariot is a **Quadriga** \- from ancient Rome. This silver one's an American **quarter**. Uh, that copper one in your other hand's a **Quadrine**. It's like a Farthing, which I know you have. And this tiny one is a **quattie**. It's a penny-halfpenny- like a fourth of a knut."

"Brilliant!"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Words:** All five are actual coins, and the descriptions Harry gives of them are accurate.


End file.
